


Noticeable

by zapmolcuno



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everybody Lives, Body Horror, F/F, also wendigo rules are changed a little, not super graphic but be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapmolcuno/pseuds/zapmolcuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comforts Hannah after she expresses concern over her appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticeable

"Is it noticeable?" Hannah asked. Sam sighed - she loved her, but these attempts to cover up her features were...not working. She turned around to take a look at her girlfriend. Hannah had a scarf on and it was pushed up over her nose. And her head was covered with a beanie that was a _little_  stretched out.

"Han...it's the middle of summer. But, if it makes you feel better, you can still wear it. Just don't get overheated." Sam kissed Hannah's forehead.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?!" Hannah asked, as she slumped into the chair and pulled off the extraneous garments. The little antlers on her head stuck out a bit over her hair. But Sam was sure the part Hannah was most worried about was her face. There was a gaping hole where her cheek should be, revealing the teeth inside. She refrained from staring too long, knowing it made Hannah insecure - and it grossed her out a little.

"I've got to go to the eye doctor tomorrow. How am I gonna explain this?" Sam noticed the other girl's eyes well up with tears. "And I don't w-want my parents t-to worry about me so much...They want to pay for my surgery, you know..."

"It's okay Hannah." Sam said, pulling up a chair next to her. "It's an expensive surgery. Of course they want to pay, they care about you." she put her arms around Hannah's shoulders, and kissed her cheek.

"But I don't want them to pay tens of th-thousands of dollars on me just because I got lost o-on the mountain! I can save up the money myself. It will take a while b-but..." Hannah sighed. "What am I supposed to do until then?"

Sam raised her hands to wipe away the girl's tears. "How about this? You let your parents pay for the surgery, and then you can save up the money later to pay them back. Listen, Han, you don't have to worry yourself needlessly." Sam gave her a tight hug. "And for what it's worth - I love you just the same." She laid another kiss on Hannah's cheek. Then she moved to her nose, laying a kiss there as well. Finally, she ended up at her lips - carefully, she tried to kiss her where it wouldn't hurt.

"I love you too Sam. Maybe you're right..." Hannah rose from her seat and put the scarf and hat back on. "Hey, you wanna go out?"

"Sure, if you're comfortable with it." Sam said, rising from her chair as well.

"Let's go see a movie. We'll get the extra buttery popcorn!" Sam laughed and walked along with her to the movie theater. It was nice to see her excited again. She smiled, staring at her girlfriend. And it was _amazing_ having her back after a whole year apart. Together, they'd get through this little bump in the road.


End file.
